


Unravel

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Comfort, Emotions, FC Barcelona, Fluff, M/M, Neymessi, beginning of something, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: "Ney got a yellow card? When? What was it for?"Leo's voice was soft and distracted, as he wearily inspected the gash on his face. Luis looked up and caught Neymar's eyes. He tried to shake his head subtly, to signal to Luis that he shouldn't say anything. But Geri sniggered.Leo turned to them. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.Luis mumbled something about a foul. Neymar turned away, feeling hot with embarrassment. Geri sniggered, this time louder. Leo shook his head, like, I don't have time for this.





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).



> Dear readers, it's been a tough season hasn't it?  
> I've been having so many Neymessi emotions, but haven't really been able to sit down and capture it in words. So here I am with a short one, hope it provides a little comfort! <3

"Ney got a yellow card? When? What was it for?"

 

Leo's voice was soft and distracted, as he wearily inspected the gash on his face. Luis looked up and caught Neymar's eyes. He tried to shake his head subtly, to signal to Luis that he shouldn't say anything. But Geri sniggered.

 

Leo turned to them. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

Luis mumbled something about a foul. Neymar turned away, feeling hot with embarrassment. Geri sniggered, this time louder. Leo shook his head, like, _I don't have time for this._

They headed down the tunnel, for the second half. They waited to go back on. Leo was looking forward resolutely, wrapped up in his own world. Neymar leaned on the wall and stole glances at him. At the mark on his face. He tried not to think about the moment Leo's body had flown up in the air and landed face first on the pitch. He shuddered. It had all gone straight to his head and he practically attacked Pjanic, the asshole who fouled Leo. Of course he got a yellow for his troubles. He didn't exactly regret it. Seeing Leo lying on the ground with blood running down his face wasn't something he ever wanted to see again.

 

Leo glanced his way then, and nodded, looking away just as quickly. Neymar tried to stop staring at his face, but he couldn't. Finally he reached out and touched his shoulder.

 

Somehow he couldn't find the words to ask if he was okay. He wasn't. None of them were. It was time to go. They walked out side by side and Neymar slung his arm around Leo. Leo's body was rigid and remote, away from him. He turned his face to him, trying to catch his eye, but he was far away.

 

*

 

It was over. He didn't want to do this, but he found himself wrapped up in Dani's arms, clutching his shirt and crying into his chest. Dani was saying comforting words, how this was life, this was just football, it was all going to be okay. You couldn't help believing it when Dani said it, but it hurt like hell.

 

The Camp Nou ringing out with singing and applause broke him. He knew Leo would have quickly left the pitch already and, therefore, all the cameras were probably on him. When he moved away from Dani's arms, they would all take a close-up of his tearful face.

 

Fuck it.

 

He covered his face with his shirt as he left the pitch.

 

He felt like there was a rock on his chest.

 

They'd tried. They'd played well. But it wasn't enough. It would pass, it would get better. Not yet though. They had to get through this night first.

 

Leo always did a remarkably quick job of leaving when he was unhappy with the outcome of a match. So Neymar didn't expect him to be sitting around when he finally finished his shower and came out.

 

"I had to stay for some tests," Leo explained, even though Neymar hadn't asked anything.

 

"Oh okay. Everything okay?"

 

Leo nodded. He reached his hand up and brushed a finger over the swelling on his face. Neymar winced, and Leo smiled.

 

"It looks worse than it is," he said.

 

"I don't know...it looks pretty bad."

 

Leo patted the space next to him and Neymar sat down.

 

"So Ney," he began. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and started again.

 

"I spoke to Geri and he said you got a card..."

 

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now does it?" He sprang up quickly. 

 

He felt Leo's hand on his wrist.

 

"Sit."

 

He felt like a child. He obeyed.

 

"Geri told me what happened and I...Ney, you have to try, you know _try_ not to react and retaliate when something happens on the pitch. Because you put yourself at a disadvantage, and also then people will think of you as...

 

Leo stopped when Neymar groaned impatiently. He turned his body towards Leo and tugged his arm so Leo moved to face him too. He could barely look at his wounded cheek without his blood starting to boil again.

 

"I'm sorry Ney, it's probably not the right time for a responsibility lecture."

 

"No. It's really not."

 

And then Leo blushed and looked down. Neymar waited. What was Leo even trying to do?

 

"I didn't mean to..." he began, face turning red.

 

"It's okay," Neymar said, trying to make him feel at ease even though he didn't really know how, "you're doing the captain thing and it's for my own..."

 

"No, it's not that," Leo cut in, still looking down, "that's not what I was trying to do at all. I actually wanted to...and it's really bad and you should _never_ behave like that, but I was touched that you were...you were defending me, weren't you?"

 

And then Leo looked up uncertainly, as if there was any doubt whatsoever what Neymar had done and why. He almost wanted to laugh. He felt silly, and a little giddy.

 

"Yes," he said, trying to not sound as embarrassed as he felt, "I was _trying_ to defend you. And I'm sorry Leo."

 

Leo smiled and shook his head.

 

He stood up.

 

"Time to go home and rest now," he said. He put a hand on Neymar's shoulder. It was casual, yet his touch was so soft that Neymar could feel goosebumps rising up over his skin.

 

He could unravel right now. Tonight was full of emotions. And then here. Alone. With Leo. With those eyes that looked at him tenderly. Like he was some kind of child. Which he was. He shook his head.

 

"Yes, time to go," he said, voice as firm as he could make it, and Leo dropped his hand.

 

*

Normally he would have slept like a log. He couldn't remember ever having trouble sleeping, particularly after a match. He twisted and turned, got up for water, went to the bathroom, rearranged his blinds to block out the tiny sliver of moonlight that entered his room...all in vain.

 

Deep in his heart, he knew what was up. But he was going to be in denial for the longest possible time.

 

And then finally he couldn't. He swung his legs out of the bed, with a sense of purpose. He grabbed in the dark for his phone. Shivering a little from excitement, he sent a text.

 

_I can't sleep_

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it was definitely not an instant response from Leo.

 

_Me neither_

_What are you thinking about?_

_Nothing. You?_

Neymar paused for a bit, wondering how reckless he should be. It was late, he was exhausted, it had been a huge, emotionally wrecking night. No big steps should be taken tonight. First he had to accept his attachment to Leo. When had that happened anyway? Not the attachment itself, but the acceptance of it? He realised he hadn't had to think about it at all. It was just there, natural as the air he breathed.

 

He was too tired to think anymore. He'd deal with any fallout whenever. He typed quickly.

 

_I was thinking about you._

Long pause. Of course. What more could he expect? Leo would probably say goodnight, he needed some rest now. Neymar stared at his phone. He stretched out his arm to put the phone on the side table, and then jumped out of his skin when it buzzed again. Silly.

 

He looked at the message and his eyes nearly popped out.

 

_Do you want to talk to me instead of thinking about me?_

He was so shocked that he stood up and started pacing about the room. He even went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Then he realised, maybe Leo was waiting anxiously for his response? He hurried to text back, with shaking hands.

 

_Yes._

_Yes what? Shall I come over?_

And now he had to lie down. On the ground, face down. Pressing his whole body into the hardwood floors. Trying to find one cool spot that could relieve his burning body. He was really falling apart. Unravelling.

 

And then again, the realisation that Leo was waiting for his response, and then the dash for the phone, the shaking hands. Except this time he had time to think, of course Leo was not anxious like him. Not falling apart like him. Leo was cool. Leo was composed. Leo was. Leo.

 

_Yes please. Come quick._

How did he live through the minutes that it took Leo to arrive at his door? Neymar wasn't quite sure. He tried to get his room in order, at least. Yet when Leo actually arrived, everything was surprisingly easy.

 

No one had to suggest that they end up in Neymar's bed, under the blanket, resting their tired bodies together, lying on their sides facing each other. It all just happened. Leo looked at him. He seemed relaxed, like something had been resolved.

 

Neymar reached out first. Touched his face, his wound. Leo sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

"Does it hurt?"

 

Leo shook his head.

 

And then he reached out and placed his hand lightly on Neymar's chest, just over his heart.

 

"Does it hurt?"

 

Neymar felt a sudden burning in his eyes and then tears, big fucking giant tears, flooded down his face. He had no control. He was completely carved open. He was sobbing and shaking as Leo gathered him into his arms, and placed kisses on his forehead, murmuring gentle words.

 

Words that were mumbled in that drawl of his, words that Neymar couldn't quite make out, and words that didn't really matter.

 

"I really thought," he stuttered to a stop, fresh sobs tearing out of him.

 

"You really believed we could do it."

 

Neymar nodded and looked into Leo's eyes fearfully.

 

"Didn't _you?"_

 

There was only one acceptable answer to that, and for a moment he was terrified that Leo would give him the wrong answer.

 

"Of course I did," Leo said softly, with so much assurance and all the weight of experience in it, "I'd believe in anything with you by my side."

 

And then Leo put his hand on his waist in a certain, purposeful way. Unlike any of the other many times he'd touched Neymar. His mind was buzzing. Who would've thought Leo would be the one to...

 

And without even being able to finish that thought, Neymar found Leo bending over him, his mouth hotly landing on his. He reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled his Leo to him.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the moment in the Barca v Juventus match when Leo got fouled and then Ney decided to retaliate, earning a yellow card for his efforts.


End file.
